


Moments In Time 4

by monkeywand



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeywand/pseuds/monkeywand
Summary: She takes special care in taking down the murder board after they solve a case and he can’t help but admire the way she is so careful with the pictures of their victims, with the way she gently wipes away the notes on evidence and timelines. Because she has bought them to justice and now they are gone forever and she wants them to fade gently from their responsibility.





	Moments In Time 4

**Author's Note:**

> 20 prompts. 20 moments in time. Snapshots into the lives of Castle and Beckett.

She stares at the board taking in the haphazard way various photos and tabs were tacked to the surface, several different chicken scratches covering every other available surface so that the board in itself was one giant puzzle. She exhales deeply before pushing herself away from the desk closer towards the mess. One by one she carefully de-sticks every note, placing them gently in the cardboard box ready to be taken down to the archives. Every evidence bag and envelope follows the same path, carefully stack so that nothing is compromised.

He watches from afar as she comes to the photos of the victims. If possible she is even more careful with these, placing them with tender hands atop of the evidence already stacked away. She works methodically til the board is free of all items. He watches as she fills out the details of the case on the lid of the box, then seals it away, as if shutting the lid was the final goodbye.

He watches as she squares her shoulders, exhales, then cradles the box to her body. He knows she can send it with one of the boys but he also knows this is something she likes to do for herself.

And to him, it seems it is her way of saying goodbye and sorry all at the same time. Because she has bought them to justice and now they are gone forever. They’ve served this world and although their lives were cut short, she wants them to fade gently from their responsibility.


End file.
